I Am America (And So Can You!)
From the author of I Am America (And So Can You!), writer Stephen Colbert has done it again with I Am America (And So Can You!) literary masterpiece was released to breathless, sweaty crowds of heroic fans on October 9, 2007 after months of pants-wetting anticipation. I Am America (And So Can You!) sold 19.5 bigwordillion copies within its first hour of release, and soon forced even the liberal factinistas at The New York Times to recognize its book-selling dominance with placement atop their so-called "Best Sellers" list for best-selling books. But who needs a newspaper to tell you what your gut already knows? Americans around the globe have already proclaimed I Am America (And So Can You!) the greatest critical and commercial success in the history of non-Biblical books (and audiobooks - remember, you don't get inflection in the print format, so you need to buy them both!). However, Stephen will not consider his work anything more than a financial success until everyone who buys it becomes America. The words of I Am America (And So Can You) must cover the Earth, spreading Stephen's book-based plans for world domination. Award-Winning In factiness, I Am America (And So Can You!) is so good that it received its first mark of distinction before it was even released, becoming the first ever recipient of The Stephen T. Colbert Award For The Literary Excellence. I Am America (And So Can You) is also referred to as the Bible to the Colbert Nation, although not promoting not to follow christianity it does promote Stephen Colbert as a God. I Am America for the Aurally Fixated An audiobook version of the book, recorded by himself, was released a few days before the print version, for those who prefer to read with their ears. A second audiobook version, read by the wise Diabeetus-stricken sage Wilford Brimley, is scheduled for release in the near future, provided The Diabeetus doesn't take Mr. Brimley too soon. Publicity In order to promote the book, Stephen Colbert has agreed to grace America with even more appearances of Stephen Colbert in public American places, including visits to Good Morning America and NPR's "Fresh Air." Among the boldest moves in his book-promoting campaign was his agreement to be nailed on The Colbert Report on the night of the book's release. In his interview with Stephen Colbert, Stephen Colbert pulled no punches, questioning his earlier stance on books and reading. During this nailing, Stephen Colbert claimed not to have "written" I Am America (And So Can You), but to have "shouted it into a tape recorder over the Columbus Day weekend." Spoiler Alert!!! *'I Am America (And So Can You)' is said to be thick and heavy enough to squish an endangered species of spiders. It is also said that even if you had an infinite amount of monkeys typing for an infinite amount of time, they would never type I Am America (And So Can You!). It's just that good! It is also lava-proof. *It will tickle your funny bone and titillate your tittle bone, and all while showing you how to shed pounds of flab and how to buy real estate with no money down! *Most of the ink used to print I Am America (And So Can You) is lead-free. *It does come with stickers. *Waning: Bewair bootreg Chinese copies! *It's awsome! Great Sacrifices Made During The Writing Of I Am America (And So Can You!) * Dr. Colbert wrote the book while simultaneously doing his award-winning, internationally beloved news program: The Colbert Report, causing him to bleed out of every hole of his body upon its completion See Also * Write Your Own Review *Stephen's Written Word *Book Club *America: The Book *Wigfield Links *The NoFactZone.net category just filled with information concerning the book release, tour, and various drinking games. * Official Book Site - "Make Me America"